


Unleashed Nightmares - [Leon Kennedy x Reader]

by Shirasu22



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bio Organic Weapons | B.O.W.s, Bravo team - Freeform, Dead People, Escape, F/M, First Love, First Meetings, Horrfiying Nights, Love at First Sight, S.T.A.R.S., Survival, Survival Horror, Undead, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirasu22/pseuds/Shirasu22
Summary: (Y/N) Ridley, former S.T.A.R.S member of the Bravo team. With the betrayal of Wesker and the people of Raccoon City laughing at them with the mere mention of 'zombies' makes you rethink your workspace, however not long later it spreads to the city itself...bringing back horrifying nightmares as you do your best to escape...alive.





	1. (Y/N) Ridley Character Info

||A/N: Okay so this is how your character within this story will look, hopefully you don't mind that but just thought I'd post a character info for you to give you an idea of what I had in mind for this story...now I'll do my best to make it different from the last RE2 Remake story I made of Leon x Reader however I will say this bits and pieces will be added in from RE3. Not too much but just a few small parts here and there.||

Name: (Y/N) Ridley  
Age: 20  
Hair Color: (H/C)  
Eye Color: (E/C)  
Height: 5′6  
Gender: Female  
Status: Alive  
Occupation: S.T.A.R.S (Bravo Team: Hacker)  
—————————————————————  
Past/Bio: Joining the S.T.A.R.S Bravo team at the young age of 18 made a few of its senior members respect you on how devoted and skillful you were. As well as a few missions where your skills were put to the test as well as how you’d react to certain parts of the job.

However when your team was sent to investigate the recent yet horrifying attacks within the Arklay Mountains a series of events occurred and the mission turned out to be…the worst nightmare anyone could face.

After being rescued by Alpha Team and getting out of the mansion it was quite the shock with the information about Wesker’s betrayal and the fact that the RPD pretty much outright refused to investigate further made the remaining S.T.A.R.S members split up and search for more answers.

While Barry went to relocate his family Chris went to Europe while Jill and yourself stayed within Raccoon City to search for the whereabouts of the rumored Umbrella Underground Facility. But in the end, you and Jill end up being separated and so forth you set towards the RPD station in hopes of finding a bit more help.

However…no help would be able to aid as the horror you faced with the others inside the mansion before is relieved…now on this hope of survival you team up with Leon, Claire and a little girl named Sherry to escape the undead lost city alive.


	2. Prologue

||A/N: Alright I know I said I wouldn't write this story until I've finished my DMC 5 story (which has only one chapter left!) but I just couldn't help myself. However this is gonna be the first bit of the start of this story...though there might be a while until reader meets Leon, Claire or Sherry since I wanna make this a bit different then my first Leon x Reader RE2 story so yeah. Tell me how you like this start off and hopefully you enjoy!||

 

The remaining S.T.A.R.S members returned to Raccoon City after a horrifying ordeal within that mansion. Each one of them pretty much begged the Chief to gather a group to investigate but was ultimately ignored.

 

With no help from their superiors, the group decided to go into Europe to search for Umbrella and hopefully take them down together so no one has to go through what they did and see the horrible things they had.

 

However, things seem to never work the way they wanted...

 

**Two Months Later**

 

You and Jill stayed in Raccoon City for the time being however that wasn't a good thing due to the fact that the T-Virus had gotten out from somewhere and was unleashed to the entire city.

 

With no choice but to leave your warm apartment, you got yourself ready for the fight of your life, escaping this city you once called home...

 

"This is all Umbrella's fault..." You mutter to yourself.

 

In a hurry, you placed on a navy blue long-sleeved shirt with thumb holes for your hands, some grayish black pants, a pair of knee-high combat boots as well as a grayish black zip-up vest.

 

Hearing gunshots you peeked out from behind the curtain on your window and saw some police officers trying to keep the undead at bay but it didn't work they were devoured on the spot without many there were around them.

 

"This is not good...it spread to fast..." You muttered.

 

Sighing you turned off your laptop, grabbed your gun and placed it in the holster once you buckled it on your waist and thigh, it was a white and black gun 'White Lotus' was the name given to it as it had formally been your fathers who served in the army from before and was gifted to him...but when he was forced to discharged and later heard you were focusing on joining S.T.A.R.S he gave it for you to use and keep.

 

'I won't let you down, father.' You thought.

 

Your dad had actually passed away a few years back so you had been on your own, but luckily for you, he actually was around to see you successfully join S.T.A.R.S...so at least that was something.

 

'Ugh, I can't think of this right now...I need to get out of here alive!' You thought.

 

Getting back on track you packed up a few boxes of extra bullets, combat knife and quickly headed out, out of habit you actually locked the door to your apartment as you made your way out of the building.

 

But of course, there were zombies everywhere, in the halls, stairs, and even the front doors. Shooting each in the head and quickly running out avoiding a few zombies along the way easily you soon met up with Jill as you both found shelter in a shop boarding up the front doors.

 

"Glad you made it here alive," Jill says.  
"Yeah, luckily I made it in one piece." You replied.  
"Did you get anything about Umbrella's hidden lab?" Jill asked.

 

Now since the other S.T.A.R.S members went to Europe to search for other Umbrella acts you and Jill stayed in Raccoon City to search up on the rumor of Umbrella's secret underground lab and you yourself managed to get in contact with someone who tried his best to get some dirt on it.

 

"So far no but I met up with someone a week ago who said he would help me get that information...but nothing so far." You sigh.  
"I see...well we should stick together and get to the police station, we might just be able to help," Jill suggests.  
"Best option we got...though I'm not to keen on the fact they didn't believe us." You rant.  
"It's not their fault, the topic of zombies for them was laughable," Jill replies.  
"I guess experience proves it all." You shrug.

 

Using the backdoor as zombies gathered from the front you both shot at any zombies in your way and quickly made your way throughout the streets of Raccoon City. A lost city at that. You couldn't believe that you were gonna have to relive this horror again but this time the stakes were higher...a whole city was infected and what other monsters were roaming around?

 

You weren't sure..cause whatever you saw and faced within the mansion...there had to be more monsters out here not just zombies so you were pretty much mentally preparing yourself for what you'd face.

 

But nothing...nothing would prepare you for what the days within the city would show you..nor the fact how long it would take until you'd successfully get out of there alive along with a few people you were to meet up with later within days at a time.


	3. Chapter 1

||A/N: Again I know I said I'd finish my DMC 5 story but...I can't help it I'm in a Resident Evil mood at the moment (possibly cause I'm gonna get Resident Evil 0 and Resident Evil 1 today for my Nintendo Switch! :) Anyway hope you like the first chapter!||

 

Walking around the trashed streets of the city was hard to come by due to the fact you'd have to maneuver around certain areas of the streets as well as cut through allies or even stores that were either filled with stuff all over the place or zombies again.

"Good god...this city is lost." You muttered.  
"Let's just focus on getting to the police station," Jill says.  
"Yeah, good call." You replied.

Both you and Jill continued to push forward to getting to the police station however luck wasn't on your side as something was thrown within the building you were in somehow it managed to miss you both however it was too large to climb over and both of you were separated.

"(Y/N)! You alright!?" Jill asked voice muffled a bit.  
"I'm fine, I'll find a different way to the police station so I'll meet you there." You replied.  
"Alright! Keep your walkie talkie on so we can keep in contact." Jill says.  
"Okay, see you soon!" You said.

So with that, you ran off and out the first door, you and Jill entered through, avoiding zombies as much as you could you ran through different shops through a different path you remember taking once and hurried there.

Meeting up with a few still alive officers on the way you and they soon arrived through a gate from the side and quickly entered through the front doors that weren't boarded up but were quick as you ran through.

"Nice to see a familiar face," Marvin says.  
"Jill might arrive soon not sure." You replied.  
"Sorry, we didn't believe you guys the first time..." Elliot tells.  
"Not your fault, mention of zombies would be hard to believe." You replied.  
"Well we tried to keep this from spreading but it just goes out of hand to fast..." Marvin sighed.  
"I saw...didn't realize shit went fast until I heard the gunshots and screams..." You muttered.

As you spoke with the remaining officers alive you reloaded your gun and had offered to help with searching for a safe place to escape the police station through, however you soon discovered by going into the 'waiting room' that this place was once a museum...

...Who the fuck turns that into a police station?

With the shake of your head, you noticed there was another door in the room where it showed in the form of a spade, trying out the door you realized it was locked. Sighing you hurried back out and spoke with the others about it.

Apparently, there were doors where you needed a certain type of key, not to mention some doors were chained up after the first attacks started due to the undead also getting inside. Walking up to the reception area once you placed a hand on the doorknob one of the officers offered to tag along and so thinking none of it you agreed.

But...the horror awaiting just the two of you would bring survivors guilt and a place where one would be forced to escape to and hide for a moment.

"Good god...what happened before I arrived?" You asked.  
"We gathered survivors but it ended up being that if your bit...you return as one of them and things got messy quickly." The Officer said.  
"Well, shit..." You mumbled.

Walking through the hall with the flashlights on and the silent hallway made things even more on edge. Entering the operations room you looked around and saw desks and chairs everywhere luckily there was a pathway to go through and so you walked around it and saw a stack of wooden planks of the sort with some yellow tape, climbing up you then climbed up through the small window one by one.

"Been a while since I've been down here." The officer says.  
"Shouldn't there be a weapons room?" You asked.  
"Yeah but we cleaned some of it out...but there should still be a gun inside since we couldn't find the weapons key card." He says.  
"Honestly...shouldn't the Chief know?" You asked, walking through the halls.  
"Maybe but we haven't heard from him in a while, he tends to sneak off on his own a lot." He replied.

He does huh? Well that's odd, shaking your head you continued on but both of you froze when you heard a horrifying scream...nothing that was human. The officer beside you got scared and tried to find a way out of this place alerting the monster.

But as it jumped over you missing your head by a hair it tackled the poor man to the ground and used it's large claws to kill him quickly, you tried to shoot at it but it avoiding you rather quick.

"Shit!" You shout, turning around and running off.

The licker quickly followed you as you made a sudden turn it nearly missed you only to cut a bit of your vest at the back from your left sleeve. Opening the door to the Dark Room fast and shutting it behind you as you forced all your weight on it you managed to catch your breath and once that licker stopped attacking the door you relaxed a bit and looked around.

"There has to be a light switch somewhere here..." You whispered.

Walking around you saw a switch with a red light on and walked up to it, yup it was the light switch, sighing you pressed it and soon as the lights turned on you sat on the chair within the room you took a moment to calm yourself down.

'It's worse here than the mansion...' You thought.

Without much of a second thought, you contacted the other officers to inform them of your situation.

"Marvin? David? Elliot? Come in!" You said over your walkie talkie.  
"Were here, something wrong?" Marvin asked over the walkie talkie.  
"The officer that came with me is dead...something killed him." You replied.  
"Something? What did you see?" David asked.  
"Not sure...it was skinless and crawled on four legs...not to mention it screamed." You replied.  
"We call them Lickers, they are blind as bats but their sense of hearing makes up for it. If you walk slowly and don't use your gun you might just be able to sneak by it." David tells you.  
"You've faced them before?" You asked.  
"Yeah, nearly escaped with my life because of them. Not sure when they arrived but it looks like it was somewhere during the panic within the station." David confirms.  
"Alright, thanks. I'll try to find a way back to you all..." You replied.

After ending the communication you slowly crept up to the door and opened it hearing it scream a moment than hearing it's footsteps you slowly made your way out, closing the door quietly as you could you used your flashlight and shined it where you saw it up on the left side of the wall.

'You can do this...just slowly walk past it and go through the way you came...' You thought.

Slowly walking down the hall you tried so hard to keep your breathing under control you kept walking forwards and when you turned to the right you walked a little bit faster as you found a chair to use as a step stool.

'Okay almost there!' You thought.

Carefully picking it up you gently set it down just under the small window you came through the first time, getting up on it you raise your arms up and with your hands, you managed to get a good grip on the base of this window.

Pushing yourself up you jumped up from the chair...making it moves behind you.

Horrified at hearing the screaming of the licker on the wall you push yourself up and managed to quickly get one leg over but the other suffered from a slash to the lower leg from the licker making you shout in pain and tumble inside and on the stack of wooden planks.

"Fucking hell..." You groan.

Blood quickly stained the grayish pants of that area, with not much of anything to use to stop the bleeding you knew you had to continue on so you got down from where you landed and limped your way out of that room down the all and slowly back into the main hall.

"(Y/N)! What happened?" Elliot asked.  
"When I tried coming back through the way we went...I made a loud noise with the chair as I was getting through that small window and it got me..." You sighed.  
"Let's treat it up somewhere safe...meanwhile the others will find a way out," Marvin suggested.  
"Yes, sir." Both David and Elliot said.

While the two of them left off to go search for what they could do to get out of there David when through where you just came through keeping in mind of the licker you faced, Elliot went through where the area which was labeled 'keep out'.

Marvin meanwhile was tending to your wound, using whatever they had left in that one area. After using some spray and a bit of the green herbs for extra healing he wrapped your leg up good and tight though not so tight where your leg wouldn't be able to walk on just enough for the blood to stop.

"Thanks..." You sighed.  
"No problem...we all have to work together to get out of here alive," Marvin tells you.

Nodding you take the moment to carefully but slowly raise your injured leg and lay on the couch you were sitting on. Marvin held out a water bottle for you to take, taking the bottle you drank a bit of it before sighing and closing your eyes.

You were tired...unbeknownst to you Jill was elsewhere and had a bit of a harder time getting to the police station but ran into a few people.

**Hours Later**

When you woke up you were alone in the room but when you searched the place as you walked around with a limp you realized more zombies after got inside the police station.

"Shit...this isn't gonna be good." You mutter to yourself.

Shooting the zombies down you limped past them and quickly went to go look for Marvin only to find out and witness him facing three zombies that slowly made their way towards him, raising your gun White Lotus you shot at two of them while he took down the last one.

"Thanks, nearly got bit there," Marvin replies.  
"Heh, no problem. Did you hear from the others?" You asked.  
"No not for a while I'm getting a bit worried..." Marvin replies.  
"I'll go search for David..he went through the way where that Licker was...and I know it's not a pretty sight for when they arrive." You sighed.  
"Alright and I'll go search for Elliot, we meet back here at the Main Hall," Marvin says.  
"I'll radio you if I find anything." You replied and ran off in the direction where you came from the first time you checked.

'I'm dreading going down here but I got no choice.' You thought.

With your hand on the doorknob you took a deep breath and pushed forward, opening the door and slowly listening in to see if you could hear the Licker it seemed like you couldn't, however, you did turn your flashlight on and walked with quiet steps just in case it didn't make noise but was nearby.

It was the same sight as the first time, blood everywhere bodies of the two dead cops still there. You pretty much knew that this sight of the cause of these events would be with you forever. When you came up to a certain place you noticed the actual reason for more zombies getting in and it was the broken window.

'How the fuck did this happen?' You thought.

The first time you walked down these halls that window wasn't broken and all. Ignoring that for a moment you continued on with walking down the halls and back into the Operations Room and once you climbed up on the stack of the wooden planks you looked up at the small window seeing spots of your blood.

"Huh...just more red to cover this place..." You muttered to yourself.

Lifting yourself up and over the small window, you noticed the body of the officer you came with playing by the Office Room.

'Sorry...' You thought.

Looking around it seems like the Licker left, with much relief you walked around and headed towards the stairs.

"Going up..." You sighed.

Heading up the stairs you searched the second floor but were stopped with steam in your path for the other side. Backtracking you decided to go up to the third floor and down the hall. Seeing a door just down the hall you walked into the West Storage Room but did not see anyone not even David...

"Where the hell could he be?" You asked yourself.

However, when you went through the door to the Library it was when Marvin contacted you.

"(Y/N) any news on David?" Marvin asked through the walkie talkie.  
"No, not yet..however, I'm in the library so I'll continue my search here..." You replied.  
"Alright I couldn't find Elliot but I've managed to get in contact with him and he's fine," Marvin replies.  
"That's good, I'll return soon." You replied.

Soon as you took the stairs down to the lower level of the library you gasped and shook your head, David had somehow died and turned into one of the zombies. Raising your gun you took a few steps back up the stairs.

"I'm sorry I was too late..." You whispered.

After that, the only sounds heard in the library was a zombie's groans and gunshots.


	4. Chapter 2

During the next few hours and throughout the next day nothing but pure horror would occur, you tried to make your way back but ended up being trapped in the Dark Room. Sitting in the chair where you took the time to fix your gun up and clean it a bit as you created some new bullets with the gun powder you found.

As time passed and nightfall came back you tried constantly to get in contact with Jill but nothing you even checked if your walkie talkie was broken but it wasn't it was in tip-top condition.

Hope was a fleeting thing you didn't really think much of it but when you tried countless attempts to get back you realized if you pulled another chair from the stack within the halls that were previously placed there to keep the dead away you'd be letting more through whenever they passed.

So that was out of the question and also the fact you were trapped there.

Meanwhile, Marvin had gotten bitten and there still was no lead on Elliot. Things were not looking good for the last three survivors of the police station.

**Hours Later**

Leon arrived at a gas station only to find two police officers one who was bitten and sitting by a door and when he went to go check on the other he saw a man bite the neck of the other officer killing him.

Taking his own gun out he shot three times before it fell down, presumed dead Leon searched for a key to get out of this room since the first officer for some reason locked him in there.

When he found it he ran passed the bodies of the two men but noticed the guy he put down...got back to his feet. Not understanding how this happened or how it was possible he quickly placed the key in the lock and once unlocked he shoved the door open and noticed more undead people in the store including the first officer.

Running past he stumbled when one of the undead knocked down one of the shelving units with their own weight. But when he reached the door it suddenly was shoved open and women in a red jacket looked at him, seeing another undead behind her he raised his gun.

"Don't shoot!" She shouted, arms raised.  
"Get down!" Leon replied.

Quickly listening to him she crouched down just as Leon's gun went off sending a bullet into the head of the undead behind her, seeing if she finally understood and as she stood up Leon quickly walked out and noticed some more.

"You're alright?" Leon asked.  
"Yeah, I think so...Thanks." She replies.  
"You can thank me later when we're safe," Leon replies nodding to the other undead slowly making their way towards them.  
"Holy shit..." She muttered.

Both of them looked at the zombies before them and when one of them slammed into the door behind them Leon realized it was time to get the hell out of there. Looking around he noticed the police car.

"Come on!" Leon tells the girl.

Both of them either avoiding the zombies or pushed them away before quickly getting into the police car, shutting the car doors and getting the fuck out of there as Leon drove towards Raccoon City.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked.  
"I don't know...Hopefully, they'll have some answers at the police station." Leon replies.  
"Wait, you're a cop?" She asked.  
"Yeah, Leon Kennedy. You are...?" Leon introduces herself.  
"Claire-Claire Redfield." Claire finally introduces herself as well.  
"Live around here?" Leon asked.  
"No, looking for my brother. He's a cop too." Claire replied.  
"Well, it's a good thing we found each other. I don't know what to expect any more..." Leon told her.

As Leon drove them the rest of the way they got to see just what happened over the days within Raccoon City where the zombies took over and the city became a ghost town...only thing was there were zombies everywhere, crashed cars as well as messed up buildings because of all this.

'Attention all citizens: Due to the citywide outbreak, you are advised to take shelter at the Raccoon City Police station. Free food and medical supplies will be provided to everyone in need.' Was said over the intercom.

However, that was on a replay as unknowing to the two who just arrived not many people were left alive at all...

"Oh my god, this is so unreal..." Claire commented from the sights she was seeing.  
"The police station is not much farther. They'll know something." Leon said.  
"Yeah, but...what if we're the only ones? What if there are no survivors-" Claire said but was interrupted.  
"No. There are survivors. It's a big city...there has to be." Leon replied trying to keep the faith.

Not long later Leon drove the police car up until he saw a blockade, stopping it he sighed.

"Looks like we're walking from here," Leon told.  
"More like running," Claire replied after seeing two zombies eat away on a dead body.  
"Yeah, good call," Leon replied after seeing it.

Suddenly zombies appeared at the windows of the car doors when Leon made the attempt to back the car up they both noticed a truck driving straight for them. In an attempt to get the hell out of the car they pushed all their weight on the doors to get out but couldn't as the zombies around the car kept pushing back.

With not much of a choice, the two ready themselves from the impact, and soon as it hit the car lurched forwards and both of them stumbled out where it landed. But not much longer after they got out the police car blew up. Both not knowing if the other was alright...

Then again from both sides, they saw the truck that crashed into them was a gas truck and when they ran away a little bit but the explosion still sent them flying into a car nearby.

"CLAIRE! CLAIRE, YOU OKAY!?" Leon yelled.  
"YEAH! I'M ALRIGHT. HOW ABOUT YOU!?" Claire replied from the other side.  
"I CAN'T STAY HERE. IT'S NOT SAFE!" Leon said after seeing some zombies arrive which were attracting from the noise and their shouting.  
"GO ON AHEAD! I'LL MEET YOU AT THE STATION." Claire replies.  
"I'LL BE THERE!" Leon replied.

After that he ran off gun in hand, he roamed around in the streets, taking an alley and running down some stairs then back up where he saw the lights of the R.P.D he knew he was close, avoiding the zombies around there he went through the gates then used the pole there to lock the gates up.

Turning around he entered the police station and once he did there was no one there...where could the other survivors be?

"Hello, is anybody here?" Leon shouted out.

But there was no one in sight, behind the front desk he saw the small computer walking up to it he used it to search for someone still alive within this building. And he did on camera 4 he saw an officer who spoke up into camera 3.

"David! Marvin! (Y/N)! You there!? I found a way out! It's in here! Send reinforcements! East Hallway!" Elliot shouted trying to keep the zombie before him away.

Leon decided he had to go help the guy and went towards the 'Keep Out' sight on a sliding door. Using the latch next to it opened up a tiny bit enough for someone to crawl through Leon went in after searching the place for a moment.

Everything was dark so he had to use his flashlight, turning it on he saw the aftermath from what had happened before he arrived, unsure how it all started Leon pushed forward when he came up to a cabinet that fell over he pushed it back up with a small struggle and continued on.

Once he turned to the right after heading down the hall he noticed just the carnage from all this, it was a horrible sight...however once he arrived there he heard the men shout from the other side of the shutters.

"OPEN UP! HURRY! OPEN UP! OPEN THIS GOD DAMN DOOR!" Elliot shouts.  
"I'll get you out!" Leon replies.

Leon did his best to open it but it only opened a smidge to which Elliot did his best to crawl through, Leon offered to pull him out and when he tried the zombie from the other side start to eat away at the mans lower body making poor Elliot shout in great pain...

...Not long after when Leon finally pulled him away it was realized...he was now in two.

Shocked by the ordeal he noticed the notebook picking it up he skimmed through it notching some drawings and some symbols. When the zombie from the other side made noise he knew it was time to get the hell out of there.

Getting up he heard something being slammed into the door he came through after a while another zombie came into the room and after shooting it down he ran from that room and into the halls. But more zombies came through the windows as well as that once barricaded room.

Ignoring them to save bullets he ran towards the first shutter door and pushed it up with a struggle before he attempted to crawl out of there and into safety only to be grabbed by a zombie and nearly bitten if not for someone dragging him out of the way and killing the zombie by shoving the shutter on its head smashing it.

"You're safe...for now." He said slightly stumbling back on the shutter from the pain to his lower stomach.  
"Thanks..." Leon replied.  
"Marvin Branagh." Marvin introduces himself quickly.  
"Leon Kennedy...There was another officer...I-I couldn't...I couldn't." Leon introduces himself then tells him about Elliot.  
"Here...I'm sure you did what you could, Leon," Marvin tells him.  
"Does anyone know what started this?" Leon asked as he finished putting on his R.P.D uniform.  
"Not a clue. But honestly, all you need to know is that this place will eat you alive if you aren't careful." Marvin tells him as he checks the computer.  
"Yeah...well, I was supposed to start last week and I got a call to stay away. I wish I'd come here sooner." Leon said shrugging his shoulders.  
"You're here now, Leon. That's all that matters." Marvin replied.  
"Okay, Lieutenant, I'm ready," Leon tells him.  
"Hopefully, you'll be able to find a way out of this station. That officer you met earlier-Elliot. He thought this secret passageway might do the trick." Marvin showed the notes then flinched in pain.  
"This is good news. We can get you to a hospital." Leon replied.  
"No, no I am not the priority here," Marvin tells Leon.

After arguing with Leon for the moment about leaving him behind Marvin grabbed his knife and held it out to Leon for him to take. When Leon attempted to refuse it he stopped him, telling him to never hesitate to shoot down any zombies even if they were in a police uniform.

Once Leon agreed he sat back down as he flinched in pain once more. And just as Leon was a few feet away he spoke up again.

"Oh yeah, there's a S.T.A.R.S member trapped on the other side of that shutter...she knows more about this than I do. She'll help you out." Marvin says.  
"Alright then," Leon replied.

Keeping in mind of that S.T.A.R.S member he took the knife and cut off the tape that was placed there after you had left the second time.

Walking through the door he came up to a dead body of an officer who was hunched over as he sat on the floor.

Checking it out he saw that the man's jaw was torn apart completely, hearing a can fall he turned his head to the noise he stood up and followed it only to find a window without the glass in it. Keeping his search of you he continued on with walking only to jump back slightly when a zombie slammed into the window in front of him.

Quickly getting out of there he ran into the Operations room searching the place he found a box of bullets and some records on what had happened for the two days before he arrived. Good god...people who were still alive in this place days ago were looking for a place to escape but got nowhere with what had transpired before.

Seeing those stacks of wooden planks he quickly climbed up them when he heard the window break and then the two big doors open suddenly, climbing through that small window he found a zombie...slamming itself into a vending machine?

Silently making his way down the hall he saw another zombie in the window before him in the corner of his eye he saw some boards taking it he quickly boarded the window up so it couldn't get through whenever the glass gave out.

However, that action alerted you. Standing up you shut the light off quickly and raised your gun pointing it at the door with your flashlight one. Footsteps were heard and the door slowly opened once Leon walked through he closed his eyes from the light shined into his eyes but you turned the light on after seeing the R.P.D logo on his uniform.

"You're a cop..." You mutter.  
"Yeah, and who are you?" Leon asked.  
"(Y/N) Ridley. Used to be with S.T.A.R.S" You replied.  
"I'm Leon Kennedy, you must be the officer Marvin spoke of," Leon replied.  
"Is Marvin alright?" You asked.  
"Not really, he's wounded," Leon replied.  
"Then we need to get out of here and back to him." You replied.  
"He actually told me to find a way out of here through the passageway that Officer Elliot found," Leon replied, holding out the notebook.

As you looked through it Leon told you about Elliot's demise. You then explained what had transpired while you were here and that the city had been like this for a few days. Remembering a few statues that were drawn in the notebook you remembered seeing all three of them when you explored the police station.

"I know where these are. Two of them are easy to get to but the third one isn't..." You told.  
"Alright let's go find them then," Leon replies.  
"The first one you could've found is in the main hall on the second floor, this other one, however, is in a different room inside the library." You told him.  
"What about the third?" Leon asked.  
"The third one is locked up behind some barricade but we'll need some C4 or something." You replied.

With that in mind the two of you head out of the room and up the stairs to the second floor, but stopping him you told him there wasn't much to go within there as there was steam blocking one way. Though he did end up finding some shotgun bullets and some sort of portable safe on the right.

"Huh, I didn't think to search for that..." You mutter.  
"We can use this for the Weapons Locker Room," Leon said.  
"Yeah, but one officer told me you'll need a key card for one of the guns there." You replied.

So you both rush back down and head into the weapons locker room but not without dealing with that zombie by the vending machine. Placing the key part there they noticed they needed another if they were gonna get anything else out of the lockers that had remaining stuff inside.

After that the both of you headed up to the third floor but this time you found a damn key, the spade key, jeez you scoffed at yourself for not looking through everything around you...well in all honesty you didn't have much time to look all over the place when before your priority was to look for an officer or a way out. But as you walked down the hall you noticed a Licker rush by the window.

"What in the-!?" Leon asked.  
"David called them Lickers, we can get by them if we walk slowly and not make a noise since they are blind...but their sense of hearing makes up for it so whenever you see one in front of you keep your mouth shut." You replied.

Heading through the West Storage Room to the library Marvin once again contacted you both from there this time your walkie talkie finally worked again.

"Leon, it's Marvin. I need you back ASAP." Marvin said over Leon's walkie talkie.  
"Are you okay, Marvin?" Leon asked.  
"I've got something to show it. It's important." Marvin replied.  
"Copy that, We'll be right there," Leon replied.  
"We...? You found, (Y/N)?" Marvin asked.  
"I'm right here, sir." You replied.  
"Glad to know your alright, you went radio silence for a while," Marvin replied.  
"Yeah, my radio stopped working." You replied.

Marvin didn't reply but you knew it was time to get back to the main hall, getting down the stairs the both of you dealt with the zombies within the library and used the key to unlock the door.

Whatever Marvin had to show you weren't sure, but you'd soon learn just who it was and would then hear a familiar name but not the face...


	5. Chapter 3

Once the door in the library was unlocked Leon opened it and held it open for both of you to walk through, shutting it behind you both the two of you ran down the hall on the second floor and downstairs to meet up with Marvin where you finally got a chance to see his wound.

"There you two are...Come here, take a look." Marvin tells them.

Marvin moved the camera's to camera 5, at the gates was a woman one that Leon came into town with - Claire Redfield.

"Yes! I knew she'd make it." Leon said.  
"You know her?" Marvin asks.  
"Yeah, the name's Claire. I came into town with her." Leon replied.  
"You can get to that courtyard through the second floor...east side," Marvin replies.  
"I'm on it. Thanks, Lieutenant." Leon replies.

Leon ran off to the stairs as you stood there with a frown on your face, Marvin had a feeling you'd argue with him with getting him out of here too so he shook his head silently telling you there wasn't much left for him to go with you...with a shaky breath you nodded back and got a sad smile in return.

And with that you followed after Leon, it was sad that you and others were gonna get out of here while the people who first helped you out when you arrived were dying before your eyes that survivors guilt kicked in once more...but now wasn't the time.

"You alright?" Leon asked.  
"I'm fine, I just don't like seeing good cops dying like this..." You replied walking ahead.

Opening the door to the waiting room right before you both there was another door that had a spade on it. Leon used the key once more and it was unlocked. However, as you were in that room your ears picked up on the sound of a helicopter.

Just as you heard that your walkie talkie went off and Jill's voice came through.

"(Y/N)?! Are you there?" Jill said.  
"Jill! Yeah, I'm here is everything alright?" You replied.  
"I've been trying to contact you for a while now, listen you need to watch out for a monster named Nemesis...it's programmed to hunt down the remaining members of S.T.A.R.S!" Jill informs you.  
"...What?" You replied.  
"Just run away if you heard a voice mutter 'S.T.A.R.S'!" Jill replies before the line goes dead.  
"Jill!? Jill! Dammit..." You sighed.  
"Everything alright?" Leon asked.  
"Yeah let's just go meet up with your friend." You replied.

With a nod of his head, he leads the way through the door then down the hall but the sound of the helicopter being flown closer but before you both went towards it the two of you checked the other room and saw the key card to the weapons locker room.

"Well shit, why is this here?" You asked.  
"What the weapons locker key card?" Leon asked.  
"Yeah, before you came a few other officers were looking for it. Not sure how it got here." You replied with a shrug of the shoulders.

Leon took the card and placed it in his pocket then both of you left the room and headed down the hall to the outside door but then seconds later it crashed into the next hall on the left of the door in front of them, the force made both you and Leon stumble back.

Looking at one another you walked through the door and into the outside in the rain, as you both were getting kinda soaked from the rain you both checked on the crashed helicopter. It didn't look good and it was clear the pilot didn't survive.

Then again who would?

"HEY! LEON!?" Claire suddenly shouts.  
"CLAIRE! HOLD ON! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" Leon shouts back when he went up to the railing where he could see her.  
"OKAY!" Claire replied.

As Leon went down the stairs and up to the gate you inspected the crash site a bit more, though when you noticed it caught fire a bit your eyes widen and you quickly followed after him down the stairs.

"Who's this?" Claire asked.  
"Oh, this is (Y/N) Ridley. She used to be with S.T.A.R.S" Leon said.  
"You're with S.T.A.R.S?" Claire asked.  
"Yeah, or well used to." You replied.  
"Then you know my brother, Chris!" Claire says.  
"So you're his sister? Well nice to finally put a face on the name." You smiled a bit.  
"Do you know where he is? I've been looking for him." Claire asks.  
"He's in Europe, left weeks ago with a few other former members. Jill and I will be joining them soon after we get out of here." You replied.  
"Europe...? Oh well, that's good." Claire replied.

Though after the girls finished talking the crashed helicopter exploded to which it alerted the zombies around Claire, this was not good she needed to get out of there quick and find the stupid key to this door so she could get into the police station as well.

Even though not many places even inside were safe...not unless you boarded up the broken windows...

"Dammit. You know what that means." Leon said.  
"Yeah...Dinner time." Claire replied as a joke.  
"Claire, I think you should go," Leon said watching a few zombies behind Claire sit up.  
"Don't worry about me you two. You take care of yourselves." Claire said.  
"No, you need to go now, before they get any closer!" You replied.  
"She's right. Claire, you need to go-NOW!" Leon said as he watched a lot of zombies push on the fence.  
"Hey...Let's get through this. All of us." Claire said.

Once she left Leon contacted Marvin again however he didn't reply, seeing some bolt cutters you used them on the chain that held this door shut. Taking it with you both you and Leon ran through the door only to find a zombie falling through the broken window.

"You take care of that door so we can go through the East Office." You told him handing the bolt cutter to him.  
"Alright, you have my back?" Leon asked.  
"You really think I'll let the zombies at you?" You asked.

Not answering you much without a small smirk he ran to the 'locked' door while you took care of the zombie that came in as well as boarding up that broken window. Once the chain was off and on the floor, both of you went inside.

"There's a shutter to the main hall...but last time I went through there it was almost shut," Leon said.  
"Well, there must be some Electrical Part somewhere..." You replied.  
"Now that you mention it, there was one missing," Leon replied.

With that in mind, both of you searched the office for anything that would help you out...but zombies were inside as well and you both had to deal with them before continuing the search. When one of you found it the other found around handle type gear.

Removing the chair that was forced under the double doors you both took a few steps back when the door began to move. Knowing there was a zombie behind it you both ran back a bit as you raised your guns to the door ready for how much of them would come.

Once the doors were forced open only a single zombie came through to which you both were able to easily shoot it down and move on, though carefully placing the electronic part in the slot where the shutter door was you actually explored the down broken door and found some more bullets as well as some boards, remembering the two broken windows beforehand you thought it would be better to board them up ahead of time in case you needed to go through there.

"Leon!" You said walking out of that room.  
"What is it?" Leon asked.  
"We should go board up those broken windows in case we need to go through there again." You suggested.  
"Better idea then any, we can put that round handle thing on the second floor after we finish that," Leon replies.

With a nod of your head and offering a small smile, you both ran out to the main hall and back through once more the halls near the operations room though as expected there were many zombies who seemed to have gotten through and so you needed to deal with them first.

Once you were sure they were all dead you and Leon took the time to board up the windows, though when you just had finished boarding up the window just outside the operations room a zombie suddenly appeared scaring you a bit.

"Someone's jumpy." Leon joked.  
"Shut up." You replied.

Walking into the operations room the both of you were now actually able to enter that chained up room, Leon decided to cut the chains then tossed it aside. Walking into the new room you were in there was this Electronic Gadget, Green Herbs, Flash Grenade, and more boards.

"Maybe this could be used as the C4," Leon said holding the electronic gadget.  
"All it needs is a battery and were good to go." You replied.

Taking most of the items with you there was a locked door to which thankfully you were able to open from the inside, unlocking it you both then proceeded to go but first Leon went into the weapons locker room, got the shotgun and some shotgun shells and then took the head up the stairs to the second floor and into that room where the steam was.

Placing the round handle in the slot then turning it a few times the steam gradually let down letting you both able to get inside, which revealed broken walls from something rather large breaking through...what it was you weren't sure.

Walking through the two rooms both came up to the sight of a dead body slumped over in his seat, right when you both walked in there however it fell down making you both point your guns at it but nothing happened...

Looking through the lockers that could be opened you found some gunpowder, knowing how to make bullets you place this in your hip pouch and continued on with Leon..though just as you both walked down the hall a Licker from on the ceiling used it's rather large tongue and stabbed it through the dead body of someone.

"Good god...there here too..." You whispered.

Not wanting to deal with it when you get out of the room just next to it you both silently decided together to take care of it now...better now than later and risk the chance of being torn to shreds later...

So working together it took quite a few bullets before the bastard was down and you entered the S.T.A.R.S office. Running towards your desk you searched through it knowing you kept some sort of key to where you hid a gun yourself within the station.

"What are you looking for?" Leon asked.  
"When our Chief refused to send people to investigate on what happened in the mansion two months ago I hid a gun I found there somewhere in the station and kept the key at my desk." You explained then muttered a 'yes' to yourself as you grabbed it.  
"Why?" Leon asked.  
"A girl always needs to be prepared." You grinned.

With a shake of his head and a small chuckle Leon knew you sure were something, he respected you on a level where you worked pretty much for the same department just he had the short end of the stick since this was his first day on the job.

Leon then walked into the other office that had it's own area and found a battery, thinking back on the part he found he connected them both and it became the Detonator you both needed, the C4 for the other medallion and to get the hell out of this station.

"(Y/N)! I think I got something for us to finally get that last medallion!" Leon said walking out of that office.  
"You did?" You asked standing up and walking over to him.

To which he showed you it and you grinned. Finally, after being trapped in this hell hole for days, you were getting out of here, and the hell from Leon was good too.

"Let's go get it then." You said.

Exiting the S.T.A.R.S office you both turned left and headed straight down the hall where the door to your ticket out of that area was locked once again you both unlocked it and headed through the small room to the library and up the stairs to the door on the third floor.

Placing that C4 on their you both took cover and quickly the bomb had gone off, but of course not without alerting another Licker.

"There's more of them?!" Leon shouts.  
"Shh! Let's just get the medallion and get the fuck out of here." You said.

Running into the room you cursed at the fact the keys to move it was covered in rust, as you focused on finding the right keys to it Leon took care of the Licker that soon arrived and then the shelf that tipped over from the explosion.

After you got the last one you knew the first time around you and Leon didn't get the other two. But since they were close by it was easy to get them.

"We need the other two." You told him as you walked over.  
"Well, we did see another one of those before we got to the library. And there is one on the second floor so we can get that one before going downstairs." Leon said.

Nodding your head you both rushed out of the room, down the stairs and got the second one before running out into the library out the door and getting the last one. Heading downstairs you both placed the three in the slots and soon the underground door opened up.

Shining your flashlights you noticed it was indeed underground.

"So it goes underground...huh. That's it - that's our way out. Lieutenant Branagh! Marvin!" Leon says.

Marvin was laying on the couch assumingly asleep.

"It's time to go! Hey, Marvin..." Leon said waking him up.

Marvin ground as he woke up rather fast and sat up, but winched in pain.

"We need to get you to a hospital right now," Leon says.  
"No, no I...Save yourselves.." Marvin tells you both.  
"Come on, I've got you-" Leon said but was interrupted.  
"GO!" Marvin shouts.  
"Marvin, please! Let us help you!" You begged.  
"Look, we can still make it out of here together, if you just gimme-" Leon tried again but was once more interrupted, by Marvin pointing his gun.  
"It's too late. I tried you two...But I couldn't stop it. You were there, (Y/N). You saw it all. We can't let this thing spread. It's on you both now. Just go." Marvin tells.  
"I understand," Leon replies.  
"Here...for your wounds...." You told him holding out some bandages.

Marvin took them from your hand and watched you two walk through the door to the underground passway to get out of here. The doors shut behind you both as you stood on the steps solemnly.

"We won't let you down, Marvin," Leon says.  
"Yeah..." You mutter.


	6. Chapter 4

Still rather upset by the events that happened just moments ago you and Leon walked down the small set of stairs and found yourselves in an underground office type of place. On the left was a smaller form built of the police station and in front was a desk.

Looking to your right you noticed an elevator, nudging Leon you nodded your head to the right and headed towards it with Leon following behind you. Pressing the button the doors opened and both had walked through pressing the second button to which lead you both down to a rather dark area underground.

"Looks like our flashlights will be in use again." You commented.

Turning your flashlights on as you walked out and down the stairs, you found an open door which had light produced through it before you had entered though you saw there were more stairs.

Heading down them you searched the place for anything useful and had actually found one Hand Grenade, strapping it to your belt in case you needed to use it you rushed upstairs and followed after Leon who went through however not without hearing some sort of groan or growl from above along with something hitting on something else.

"What the-!?" Leon said.  
"I don't think I wanna know what that might be." You told him.  
"We might not have a choice," Leon said not liking to bare the bad news.

Since there wasn't really much of an option to go back you sighed and nodded your head as you followed after Leon where you came up to an area with a place with no door but a shelf tipped over.

"Help me with this," Leon said.  
"Alright, I'll get the inside a bit you get the outside." You replied.

Putting your gun away in the holster strapped to your thigh you crouched down and crawled in a bit as you placed your hands on the bottom half of the shelf and Leon took care of the top, both of you pushed with all your might to move it up, thankfully it did.

"Jeez hope there's no more of these..." You mutter standing up.

Though just as Leon took a few steps inside and you followed with a few of your own, the monster type creature jumped down before you both and had shoved Leon into you pushing you both down on the metal platform under you.

He kept slamming and slamming Leon onto you that the pain was unreal as well as the fact with the platform slowly breaking because of both the weight and force this thing was producing while attacking.

When the platform finally gave the way you and Leon groaned from the pain of different aspects, however, there wasn't much time to rest from it as the monster was slowly getting to its feet. Getting up as well you and Leon pointed your guns at it.

"I don't think this thing will let us go peacefully!" You said.  
"Yeah, your right. We got no choice, gotta take it down." Leon replied.

Shooting it a few times to the head seemed to be effective as the rather large arm that carried some sort of pipe revealed an eye. You took a chance and had shot at the rather large eye when it flinched you assumed that must be the weak point.

"Leon! Shoot its large eye!" You shout.  
"The what?" Leon asked.  
"It's an eye on its arm!" You replied.

Once Leon saw it he knew what you meant and had got after it, as well as you did however when the monster grabbed you by your head you struggled to get free and when it's tight grip didn't let up you decided to use the hand grenade to free yourself.

It worked as the monster stumbled back which left you and Leon to shoot at the eye once more, this bastard wouldn't die! It took up nearly all of the bullets you two had before it stumbled back and fell over the railing.

Running up to where it fell you looked over and sighed, whatever that was you had a feeling there might just be more to this infected city then what is shown...but you weren't sure if it was a good idea to find out not with hearing about another monster looking for you.

But your thoughts were quickly interrupted when a ladder suddenly fell down, looking at one another you had a suspicion that someone had been following you both. Deciding to go up Leon took the lead and soon you went up as well he helped you and both of you headed towards where a set of stairs was.

Walking into a control room there was a latch where Leon pulled it down and something had moved a platform that would actually bring the two to the other side of this place hopefully getting both out of there.

Finding yourselves in some weird room you decided to explore a bit finding a manhole near another ladder. Showing Leon, you took the lead this time and climbed up, pushing the manhole up a bit you looked around to see if anything was around but there was nothing, pushing it to the side you climbed all the way up and to a parking garage.

Leon followed up after and you had walked up to where you'd need a keycard to open the shutter in order to get the hell out of there.

"Damn. Need a keycard." Leon sighs.

Before you were able to ask a question you heard two sets of growls, turning around slowly you saw two dogs who had white eyes...oh god they were infected too. But before you could react they both attacked you and Leon down.

The one that tackled you managed to bit into your wrist making you shout in great pain as your blood dripped from the wounds and onto your vest and the sleeve of your long-sleeved shirt covering part of your wrist and hand.

But before you two could react much further two sets of gunshots ran out and the dogs stopped moving. Pushing them off you supported your wrist as you looked towards where the gunshots came from and could slightly make out a figure standing in the dark.

"Who is that?" Leon asked.  
"Stay sharp." A woman's voice was heard.

Both of the dogs attempted to get up but you both had shot at them, the woman walked towards the two of you as her gun was out. Pointing yours at hers she told you and Leon to lower them.

"FBI," She said taking out a badge.

You narrowed your eyes at this and weren't sure if it was believable cause usually the FBI wouldn't be around here since they never once had believed there were 'zombies' or anything else they laughed in the faces of the people who told them about it.

But when Leon had looked at you, you lowered your gun anyways as you focused on your wrist cleaning it up with the green herbs you found within the police station after Leon finished speaking with the woman he soon recognized your wound and quickly took out a set of bandages wrapping it up.

"You okay?" Leon asked, worried.  
"Yeah. Damn dog..." You sighed.  
"Think you'll still be able to use your gun?" Leon asked.  
"I've been with S.T.A.R.S for a while now, Leon. I can handle some pain." You replied.  
"Just asking." Leon shrugged his shoulders.

Not long after that you two had followed after the woman where she had gone but soon as you entered you didn't see her at all. Where the hell could she had left so quick? Then again you did find yourselves in the underground jail and actually, a few zombies were actually inside most of the cells...except for one which had a light on as a man was inside smoking.

You really didn't pay to much attention to the conversation the man had with Leon up until he mentioned Police Cheif Irons. Scoffing you made it very easy to predict your dislike for the man. But you ignored the two men up until you could clearly hear something making their way towards your area.

The man in the cell began to panic as if he knew what was gonna happen and suddenly after he yelled for them both to get him the hell out of there as an arm broke through the wall behind him and a rather large hand grasped the mans face forcing him up in the air.

Leon and yourself took the sight in with your guns raised but at the same time, you were confused on what the fuck was happening however not much long later the poor man's face was crushed and he had instantly died right there.

"Holy shit..." You whispered.  
"Oh, my god..." Leon whispers as well.

All that was left that could be heard was the heavy footsteps of whatever killed this man, you were in shock. Sure you saw stuff like this back at the mansion but it wasn't this bad...not to mention that you remember Jill warning you about a monster named Nemesis that was after S.T.A.R.S members.

'Could it be...? It hasn't found me yet...but still...' You thought.

Not long later the same woman who saved you and Leon finally decided to show up and looked at what was left of the man, she revealed that the man inside the cell was named Ben and much after her little spat with Leon she said her name was Ada.

However they were set with a different task...look for electronic parts for the panel so they could get inside the cell and retrieve the parking lot key card.

"Looks like we gotta do some searching huh?" You asked.  
"Seems so, you ready for this?" Leon asked.  
"Yeah, let's get this over with..." You sighed.

Leon had found a crank handle and thought about bringing it with him if needed, deciding now it would be best to head out you and Leon had jogged towards the other side of the parking lot and headed through the door with a green light on top of it.

Once you entered it was really dark in there so flashlights were the option to use at the moment, once they were on you and Leon turned right and walked down the all until you had to turn left and came up to a door. But before you both walked inside you noticed a herb, flashing your light on it and saw it was a blue one.

Taking the short time to pull off a few leaves and stuffed them in a cloth with a few others a few with green and red. You remember reading a report on some of these and on what they could help heal on. Though you did get back on track to help Leon find the parts.

Leon opened it slowly as you both walked inside and found even more zombie dogs in there. Not wanting to deal with these things later you both decided to shoot them as the zombie dogs attempted to force themselves out of the cages they were in.

"Well, no doubt this was the Kennel for these things." You said.  
"Looks like it. Now let's go see what's on the other side of this." Leon suggested.

The first door you two took was in the Morge, searching the place for any supplies you ended up finding another herb, a diamond key, and a flash grenade.

"I guess these could be useful." You told.  
"Yeah, better take them with us," Leon replied.

Walking out of the room after killing two zombies you noticed a metal shutter that was closed, heading up to it you realized the crank Leon had might just work for this.

"Hey, Leon! I think there might be a place where you can use that crank!" You called for him.

Leon quickly ran over to you and checked it out, using it he opened the shutter he saw there was another small hall with a door to the right. Remembering there was a door where it was needed to have the power on in order to go through you realized this must be that Generator Room.

"Guess we gotta figure out how to turn the power on." You sighed.  
"Let's get this over with," Leon said.

Of course, you both searched the room and you actually found a small box with something inside, opening it up you realized it was one of those parts needed for the panel. Showing Leon you both knew it was then that you could only find one more.

But before you two left you both tried your best to turn the power on, it took a while before you managed but you couldn't quickly get out of there as the zombie dogs arrived and had you shoot at them one by one quickly making the choice to shoot them first before they attacked suddenly.

Booking it through the different rooms and down the hall to the now powered up door you ran through and had sighed in relief once the door was shut behind you both.

"That was close." Leon comments.  
"Don't joke." You scoff.

With a small chuckle, Leon headed up the stairs with you behind him, and it was then that you both noticed you were back inside the police station only where Elliot was for when he was searching for a way out of there.

"Are you fucking kidding me!? We're back inside the station?" You asked in a yell-whisper.


	7. A/N: Story On Hold

Okay since the remake of RE3 is finally coming soon I will be putting this story on hold for the time being. Mostly because I wanna wait until I get my hands on the game myself (pre-ordering it tomorrow) and get to know the storyline so...I might have to re-write the book in few parts or something...not sure but I hope those who follow this book will wait with me for a while longer.

On another note, I haven't forgotten the Vendetta book at all yes I'm focused on the FFXV book I just made but no worries I'll try to get a new chapter up for the Vendetta book for all of you real soon. Anyways just thought I'd inform you all again sorry for this but I wanna make sure to have a few connections to the new remake coming soon since well the reader is a S.T.A.R.S member in this storyline after all so it's only fair for a certain character to be chasing the reader as well.

Anyways! Can't wait for the remake!! :D


End file.
